Destiny Always Arrives
by RedNekark3
Summary: She had stopped her husband from ending his life, banishing him from her life and memory. But memories never leave, they stalk their prey, until your biggest regret is standing before you and demanding what they never earned


She had watched as panic flooded him and he screamed her name. For seventeen years she had been manipulated and abused by the boy who was supposed to protect her. Although she had been sold like a mare, she had been lucky. There was more to Drogo than met the eye.

On the surface he was an unbeatable warlord, his braid longer than hers. He was angry, vengeful, ambitious, and would kill anybody who got in his way. But she had seen a different side; he was kind, intelligent, even loving. When she had nearly been poisoned he didn't care to immediately kill the man who attempted to dishonour his tribe, he ran for his khaleesi instead and worried over her wellbeing.

Viserys was the one who brought them together.

"Dany please!" He screamed, Drogo stepping towards him with molten gold. She stood solemnly as she watched him scream in the dirt. He had threatened her, and Drogo was not one to allow somebody to harm his wife, even her own brother. But he had respected her wishes, asking permission for Viserys to be dealt with accordingly. Within months he honoured her more than Viserys had her entire life.

Yet as she watched him scream, sad thoughts enveloped her. Before he was cruel, arrogant and filled with unlawful ambition, he was kind. She remembered the time when he sold their mother's crown, his youthful eyes allowing water to drop as the last memory he had of her was given away. His arm was around Daenerys, hugging her closely in the cold. He had given her the first bite of bread, only taking some once he knew she had eaten.

"Stop!" She shouted. The hut went silent, only Viserys' whimpers occupying the space. She was a girl, and women had no right to command their husbands. But Drogo didn't look angry as he turned, he looked shocked. Shocked at the fact she didn't want her brother to die, and how abrupt the decision was.

"You wish for me to stop, moon of my life?" Drogo asked

She nodded, only noticing the relief wash over Viserys as the Dothraki pushed him into the dirt and he shook in shock. Drogo approached her, placing his hand upon her belly lovingly. Despite her status, she was his equal in his eyes.

Her own hand rose to his cheek, caressing it with love. The love in her eyes vanished however when she laid her eyes upon her brother.

"I've had enough of your games Viserys" she spat in the common tongue, venom leaking off the edges "you will leave this place and if you dare return, I will kill you myself"

He looked even more shocked than when she fought back against him, only hours before. Swallowing the lump in his throat and cradling his broken arm, he sat on the back of his feet.

"Dany listen to-"

She stepped back as he tried to reach for her and he fell to the ground once again, a cry of pain erupting from his throat.

"No" she said as she rose her voice "you shall never lay your hand on me again"

That moment had been difficult for her, the only family she had ever known was cast out and pushed away. Yes, he had been cruel and a disgusting example of a human being, but he was still her brother. She suspected he had inherited the Targaryen madness. It explained his behaviour, but certainly didn't justify it.

Years had passed since she enacted one of the most difficult moments of her life, the worst being Drogo's death. She had loved him with all her heart, and she didn't suspect she could love another to that extent.

Until her children were born.

She had named them respectively. Drogon was her strongest, and although he had a mind of his own and could stray from his mother, he was fiercely protective of her; just like Drogo.

Rhaegal was perhaps her least violent. She hadn't known her eldest brother, but from the stories she was told he used to sing to those in Westeros, mingling amongst the common people and brightening their day. Rhaegal was the most gentle, yet he still had the fierceness of a Targaryen; just like Rhaegar

Viserion was exactly like Viserys, although not the one she left in that run down hut. He was sacrificial, competing for food with his siblings but making sure they had enough for themselves, like Viserys on that day when he sold their mother's crown. He was very protective of his mother, but usually in a non provocative way; just like Viserys.

She looked out of the window of the castle she occupied, wondering where her children had flown to. Rhaegal and Viserion usually followed Drogon's lead, for he was the dominant of their pack. The only one he obeyed was Daenerys.

"You have a visitor, your grace" she heard a voice call. Turning away from the window, she looked down towards he doorway to see Jon.

"Who is it?" Daenerys asked. Nobody was supposed to know her location, except for Jon Snow who received her invitation. Perhaps she shouldn't have invited him, if he had shared her location then he was just another person standing between her and her throne.

She scolded herself at her doubt. Jon was not interested in the throne, and he despised the current Queen so he had no intention to stand in her way. She trusted others, but not to an extent that let her be taken advantage of.

"He didn't say, only that he was looking for you"

Perhaps he could be an ally. If he hadn't attacked, it meant he most likely didn't have an army. And if he intended to, his army would last five minutes maximum.

"Send him in" She ordered. Jon stared at her but didn't voice himself, he didn't like taking orders from strangers.

Opening the door fully, she saw him crane his neck to signal for her visitor to enter. She stared with authority as the hooded figure approached her. He was tall, a lot taller than Jon, and walked with a hint of arrogance. He continued to stare at the floor as he walked towards her, although his face remainded stone like.

"Reveal your identity and purpose" she said without a tone. The figure didn't speak immediately, his slender hands only gripping the edges of his hood and pulling it off of his head.

Those blue eyes; they looked pleading and hopeful, yet extremely familiar. She understood now why he had entered with a hood. If anybody had seen those platinum locks they would have known within an instant.

"Viserys" she whispered, shock enveloping her.

"Hello Dany" he said hopefully, a small smile on his lips.

Panic washed over her, but most of all anger. She had warned him not to come near her again, yet here he stood before her.

Her voice shook as she spoke; she couldn't tell whether it was in fear or anger.

"What" she paused "are you doing here?"

A sense of hope washed away in his eyes. He looked identical to that day she left him. His hair was still shoulder length and his skin youthful, nothing about him had changed.

"I heard of a young woman with a large army entering Westeros" he said, placing his hands behind his back and slowly pacing the ground "I didn't believe it when they told me she was the breaker of chains and last Targaryen"

She pushed air out of her nose as she glared at him. She strutted down the steps and passed her brother, raging out of the door.

"Dany wait!" He called, running out to her. She stormed down the stairs on the outside of the castle, refusing to look at her only remaining sibling.

"Dany listen to me" he said as he ran down the stairs, Jon following them both close by.

"Leave Viserys" she commanded, not looking at him but turning her neck slightly "I warned you that day to never come near me again"

She was unaware Snow was following the two of them until he grabbed her brother by the arm.

"She wants you to-"

"Do not touch me!" Viserys shouted, pulling a blade on the younger man. His tone had shifted from begging for acceptance back to the arrogant man she had left all those years ago. Unlike the Dothraki that day, Snow retaliated and pulled his own sword on the Targaryen "you shall not harm the dragon"

A grin grew on her face as she rolled her eyes and turned to her brother.

"You haven't changed one bit" she shouted, her voice raging in defiance. He looked surprised at the authority in her voice "have your years in exile taught you nothing? You're still the spoiled, arrogant boy I banished from the sacred city. I didn't want you then, and I don't want you now"

She stormed away from her sibling and continued her descent down the steps, onto the grassy fields her castle was built upon.

"Daenerys you do not talk to me like that" he shouted as he followed her. Their years apart meant he hadn't seen her growth, her resilience.

"You don't command me Viserys. But I hold this fortress and I demand you leave, now"

Turning back towards him she stood in the middle of the field. She wasn't the girl who had banished him all those years ago. Back then she was merely a piece of property, passed on from him to Drogo. Now she was a warrior, a woman determined to get what she desired.

Raising an eyebrow, he took the last step and approached his sister.

"What do you need such a large army for?" He asked arrogantly. She returned the arrogance and rage as she stared him down.

"What do you think Viserys?" She asked.

His eyes widened.

"You think you can take the throne?" He whispered, shock evident in his being. He rose his voice as he continued "the throne that is rightfully mine?"

She scoffed and shook her head, a sarcastic smile upon her lips once again.

"You lost that claim when Robert rebelled against our father, so I plan to take back what is _mine_ the way Aegon the conquered did"

Viserys just stared at her, until a small chuckle left his throat.

"You think yourself as strong as Aegon? You may have an army but he was a dragon like me!" He spat.

They stood silent for a moment, the two siblings staring down one another as Jon stood further away, not wanting to involve himself in a family dispute. Only the howling winds sounded themselves as the remaining Targaryens glared at one another.

Until the silence was broke.

A high pitched roar came from the distance. Viserys turned to the sound, unsure of its source. But Daenerys knew exactly what it was.

The force of wind severely increased over their heads as a large creature flew over the castle, two smaller ones following it. It landed on top as the two other flew to the ground, beside their mother, Viserion on her left and Rhaegal on her right. The one on top of the castle roared with force, power, but most of all rage. It jumped down and landed with a crash behind Daenerys.

Viserys stared in fear, backing away from the three extremely large creatures. Daenerys didn't share the expression.

"No" she shook her head under the giant head of her child "he was a dragon like _me_ "

Viserys stared in revelation at the dragons that surrounded his sister. Despite dragons being bonded to the Targaryens by blood, none looked particularly friendly.

They grunted and hissed at him as his eyes darted between the three. The one on her left leaned its head in, Daenerys returning the affection with a caress.

"This is Viserion" she said, still stroking her child as his eyes shut "I named him after you"

Viserys calmed slightly to return his gaze to his sister. He hesitantly took a step forward, but paused when Viserion's eyes snapped back open and Drogon growled at him.

"They protect you" He whispered, still unsure of whether to go closer. One of them was named after him and bonded to his sister, surely it would bond to him too.

"Any child strives to protect their mother" she replied calmly, still standing beneath Drogon's head and protected by Rhaegal's.

Viserys' eyes shifted again to his sister, his eyes narrowing in slight humour.

"Their mother?" He scoffed mockingly "they are beasts in what form could they be your children?"

The mocking tone and aggressive expression earned him a low growl from Drogon, the largest of the three stepping closer again to protect his mother.

"Family is not determined by blood Viserys" she returned the venom, stepping out slightly from Drogon's protection "you should have learnt that by now"

When the dragons made no move to get closer to him, despite his sister wandering from their protection, Viserys moved closer.

"I am your blood" he said, tilting his head slightly. Targaryens were pure blood, so they certainly shared more genes than the average siblings "if they're bonded to you they're bonded to me"

Daenerys just smirked at his revelation. Inwardly, she was slightly scared that they were, it was a known fact dragons served her family. But their behaviour towards her brother kept her mind sane. They were hostile, and any threat Viserys made overrode blood.

He studied all three of them. The largest black one was the one he desired, but it's behaviour revealed it had a mind of its own. Despite how much he could try, it would not obey him, and posed too much of a threat. The other two were suitable, but the one stood on her right seemed to follow its siblings, it didn't have any independence. That left the one on her left; Viserion, she said it was called, named after him. Lowering his eyes from the beasts, he glared at his sister with the same authority he commanded years prior.

"I want that one" he demanded, pointing at Viserion yet glaring at his sister. Her face hardened at his statement, her fierceness regrowing.

"You will not take _any_ of my dragons" she responded, her eyebrows furrowed.

Stepping towards her, he ignored the growls of the creatures that surrounded her.

"You named him after me" Viserys stated "and I shall have him"

"You don't seem to understand" she replied as she closed in on him, glaring up at her sibling "dragons aren't slaves and cannot be owned. They will never follow you". She narrowed her eyes and shook her head at the last part of the statement.

Her defiance seemed to re-engage his fury as he seemed to forget her protectors. He grabbed both her shoulders with a force and pulled her closer, intent on hurting her. He almost got his rage out, but was halted as he returned to reality.

The largest of the three roared in fury, stepping closer to the man harming his mother, whilst the other two mimicked its roar and growled in turn, surrounding him. The man who had led him into the castle unsheathed his sword but stood back.

"Leave her" he shouted, staying out of the dragons grasps. He felt her wince in his grasp and she tried to move but his grip was too tight. Her children continued to growl and circle him.

"They won't harm me if you're in my grasp" Viserys hissed, turning his sister around with force so her back was against his torso and his arm around her neck. The move seemed to anger them further, the largest screaming in anger.

"Dracarys" she shouted at the best of her ability, the air to her throat constrained. The three stared at her in bemusement and possibly a hint of anguish. Drogon retreated as he stared at his mother, unable to harm her.

She looked at him pleadingly, nodding her head slightly.

Viserys just stood in shock. He had been taught in high Valyrian as a child, and knew exactly what it meant.

"They won't do it" he whispered in panic, unsure of his own words.

"Dracarys" she commanded one last time. Trusting in his mother, Drogon complied.

Viserys watched as the largest of the three opened his mouth and a ball of fire erupted. He released Daenerys and attempted to flee but was blocked by the flames of another, the one named after himself. The flames were agonising as he screamed on the ground, the grass surrounding him set alight too. Each layer of his skin was sizzled to the core, disintegrating and making each second even more painful.

He felt a pair of small hands grab his shoulders with force. Peeling his burning eyelids open, he stared at his sister in a hysterical confusion. Her clothes were alight but her skin was not, her pale complexion glowing in the fire.

"You are no dragon" she shouted over his own screams. Releasing him, he tumbled to the ground and spasmed in agony. The flames kept coming from all directions, despite him already suffering enough. The dragons were not bonded to the Targaryens by blood alone, they were bonded by will.

He watched her silhouette leave the flames, the last image he ever saw.

On the outside of the flames, Jon stared in trauma. The queen he swore allegiance to was dead, along with her brother. By her own dragons, her own _children_. He took a few steps back as her dragons stopped breathing the deadly heat, its effects reaching his own skin and warming it up. He was content on retreating, leaving this place before he himself was harmed.

Until he saw the shadow of a woman retreating from the flames. The same woman who should have been burned to the core and black by now. Yet her hair was still as white, her skin still as pale. Still healthy.

He couldn't comprehend what he was seeing. The flames were still ongoing, only dying down once the large creatures stepped over them and followed their mother. Her clothes were gone, burnt to a crisp within the flames. The dragons looked less protective now, but still stood over her.

Caressing Drogon above her and Rhaegal to her right, she broke the silence.

"Fire cannot kill a dragon"

* * *

 **Her last words to Viserys were a reference to his original death when she said he wasn't a dragon as fire couldn't kill a dragon. Hope you guys liked it, it's my first GOT fic:)**


End file.
